


Every Job Has it's Perks

by rebelliousangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jensen Ackles, Dominant Jensen Ackles, Explicit Language, F/M, Hot, Jensen Ackles Imagine, Jensen Ackles oneshot, Jensen Ackles/Reader - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Fluff, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousangel/pseuds/rebelliousangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is a charming, but conceded singer, famous for being a ladies man. You work at the venue where he is playing. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Job Has it's Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultraviolentdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/gifts).



"Thank you! Goodnight!"

The young texan singer makes his way off stage, waving to his adoring fans, sending a sexy smirk their way. He hands his acoustic guitar to one of his roadies that he hasn't bothered to learn the name of. You rush around backstage, a water bottle in your hands when you see the singer approaching you, crowded by the press and media. He waves them off, his body guard guiding him to his dressing room. He eyes your nametag, nodding and ushering you into the room.

"That'll be all. Thanks Cliff." he waves off his body guard, leaving the two of you alone together. You glance around the room, slightly nervous-scratch that, slightly intimidated by the cockiness of the southern star.

"I have your water." you state, shifting all of your weight onto one foot.

"I bet you do." he smiles up at you, awknowledging your existence for the first time. You roll your eyes, setting the water down on the nearest flat surface and shifting on your heel to leave. "Woah woah, hey now." he stops you, "Where are you going gorgeous?" A lump forms in your throat and your pulse increases, your heart nearly beating out of your chest.

"Um...home?" you raise an eyebrow at him, "My shift is over, see ya."

"Wait!" he calls out, gently grabbing your arm. You shiver at the sudden contact.

"What? Is your water not cold enough for you or something, Jason?" you roll your eyes, remembering how much you hate cocky celebrities. Sure you have had guys hit on you before, serving them every day and all, but this man was different. Maybe it was the way his bright green eyes twinkled in the florescent lights or that stupid smirk on his face, but he seemed different.

"It's Jensen." he chuckles, "I like you."

"Yeah well I like sleeping. Goodnight, Jensen." you rip your arm from his, gripping the door knob with your hands.

"Bravo." he laughs from behind you, "Not many girls can resist my charm." You spin around in a fit of rage to face him.

"What charm? All I see is a conceded ass who refuses to take no for an answer." you smirk back at him, rendering him speechless for the first time since you met him.

"Touch-y." he tests you, biting down on his bottom lip as he takes in the sight of you from head to toe. "You can't tell me that I don't turn you on..not even a little?" He closes the distance between the two of you before you can respond. "I bet that pretty little head of yours is just racing with dirty little thoughts." he whispers in a gravally voice,"Like how hot backstage sex would be."

You let out a breath you didn't know you were surpressing. "Ah, so I do turn you on." he smirks, licking his soft pink lips and locking eyes with you. "What are you thinking about now?" You break eye contact with him, turning your head to the side. "What's the matter, darlin'? You're practically begging to be dominated." You can't take it anymore as one of his large hands gently pushes on your chin, forcing you to face him again. His thumb traces along your red, plump lips. You forcefully push him back into the wall, finally smashing your lips together in a heated kiss. It isn't long until he grips your shoulders, switching positions with you. You feel the hard wall pressed into your back, as well as something else pressing into your stomach. You break away from the kiss, smirking at him in victory. He responds by gripping onto your legs, lifting you up and hooking your legs around his own body. His face is buried in your neck, sucking and nibbling away at the sensitive skin. You moan his name in arousal. You're practically begging to be touched.  
You close your eyes when his lips meet yours once again. You feel the absence of the hard wall on your back and notice that you are both stumbling towards the couch - the one you clean every night. You silently chuckle at the irony. His tongue swipes away at your lips, parting them wide enough to slip his own tongue into your mouth. You gasp as your back hits the cushion of the couch. Jensen, still hovering over you, pulls away, gripping the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head in one swift motion. You shiver at the sudden exposure of skin, but soon enough his sweet lips are attacking your body, placing warm, sloppy kisses down your chest and stomach. "Oh...Jensen." you moan out, tangling your hands in his dirty blonde locks. You push him back, unbuttoning his black button down, shrugging it off of his muscular shoulders and onto the ground. You take a brief moment to admire his perfectly sculpted body. Your fingers rake over his golden skin as his fingers toy with the stupid pants you are forced to wear. He lifts you up, removing the pants from your body, leaving you only in your black lace bra and panties.

"Were you planning on sleeping with someone tonight, or do you always dress to impress?" he teases, referring to your bra and underwear. You ignore his comment, toying aggressively at his belt buckle, and then his zipper. You tug at his pants, repulsed by the sight of them covering Jensen's muscular thighs. Jensen chuckles, allowing you to roughly push the pants from his legs. You pull him back down to you, this time you take control, roughly kissing and biting away at his chest and neck.

"You wanna play rough, do ya?" Jensen snarls like a feral animal. His eyes turn black with lust and desire. Before you have a chance to fully acknowledge what is happening, he rips the remaining articles of clothing from your body, leaving you completely naked. He smirks as he grips your damp underwear. "Someone's excited." he whispers, leaving you breathless.

You reach up, massaging his growing erection through his boxers. Jensen's eyes flutter shut and his lips part into a low moan. You feel accomplished and somewhat in control when suddenly, his hand comes down, gripping your wrist and pulling it away from his groin. "Not yet princess." he smirks, taking both of your hands and pinning them down to the couch. He comes in close, his breath hot on your face as he whispers, slow and sensually, "Be paitent."

A chill runs up your spine, your chest heaving in anticipation. You push up on his grip, desperately trying to get free. "You're a stubborn lil' thing, aren't ya?" Jensen chuckles, clearly amused at your dedication. "Get comfy sweetheart."

Still tightly gripping your wrists, Jensen moves his head down above your center. His warm breath tickling your skin alone is enough to make you quiver. His green eyes look up at you, meeting yours. With a smirk, his face is buried deep into you. You squeal at the sudden wave of pleasure that erupts through your body.

"Jensen..urgh...Jen-Jensen please!" you scream out in pleasure as a familiar feeling floods your stomach. You groan at the loss of friction, bucking your hips forward for any contact you can get.

"What's that darlin'? Didn't quite catch that." Jensen teases you.

"I need you. Oh my God Jensen I need you to fuck me!" you beg him, desperately grasping for straws at this point.

"You listen to me." he starts, his southern drawal driving you crazy, affecting you in the most intimate of places, "When I let go of you, I am going to lick and kiss every inch of you while I fuck you senseless. You are going to cum screaming my name and by the time this is over, you aren't gonna know what hit you. You won't be able to walk when I'm finished with you."

He pulls away, finally releasing your wrists. Your hands shoot up, clawing away at the band of his boxers. You tug them off of his body to reveal his impressive length. You attempt to sit up, to regain some sort of control, but Jensen pushes you back down.

"Ready princess?" he asks, showing that he is still concerned about you enjoying this. You nod frantically. "Spread." he commands, nudging your legs farther apart with his knee. Lining himself up at your center, he thrusts in, showing you no mercy as he thrusts away.

"H-holy crap!" you scream out in surprise, wrapping your arms around him. Your fingernails dig deeper into his back with each thrust. Jensen is moaning hard, his mouth is working away at your breasts, sucking and biting away. One of his large hands drifts downwards towards your center, roughly rubbing. You nearly scream out at the different sensations he is causing you.

"F-fuck Christina." he moans out, "You're so fucking tight." The familiar sensation floods your lower stomach once again and you dig your nails deeper into his back. "You like that, huh? You like the way my thick cock pounds into your innocent little pussy?" The dirty talk is enough to drive your over the edge. "Cum for me, baby."

"Jense-oh my God I'm cuming! Jens.....Jensen!" You scream finally reaching your peak. Your fingernails scrape down his back. The feeling of your muscles clamping down on him is too much for him to handle as he cums deep inside of you. Your eyes nearly roll back into your skull as your body convulses with spasms. Jensen's head is buried deep into his chest as he screams out your name.

You both lay, panting, for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's embrace. Jensen gives you a light peck on the lips before pulling out of you. He stands up, walking towards a table to the left of them. He grabs a few tissues from the knleenex box. Jensen wipes himself off before walking back over to you. You reach out, expecting to be handed the tissues. Jensen ignores the gesture, tenderly wiping away at the mess between your legs. "Jesus Jensen, we don't have time for round two. I need this job." you moan. The feeling of the man's hands between your legs is just too much for you to bear. Jensen chuckles, walking back to the garbage can and tossing out the dirty kleenex. You begin getting dressed while he tugs on his own pants. You realize you accidentally grabbed his shirt.

"Keep it." he smiles at you with a perfect set of teeth. You are working on your pants when you hear the door knob turn. Your eyes widen and you dive behind the couch. It's your manager, asking if Jensen has seen you around. Jensen shakes his head no. The women eyes up his chest, practically throwing herself at him. Much to your surprise, Jensen shoos her away, rejecting her. When the door shuts you reveal yourself to him.

"And here I thought you were the type of guy to sleep with as many sluts as you can." you tease him.

"Only the pretty ones." he smirks. You smile back at him, collecting your things and walking towards the door. A part of you yearns for him. He grabs your wrist, spinning you around to face him and pulling you into a passionate, gentle kiss. He leaves you breathless.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" he teases you. You give him a questioning look. "I think I'll need your number if you want me to contact you again."

You chuckle, grabbing a nearby piece of paper and pen, scribbling down your number and handing it to him. "Call me." you smile at him.

"Sure thing darlin'." he winks at you.

Best job ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. Feedback is always welcome. :)


End file.
